


Adora

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [52]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain Marvel and Photon in SPACE, F/F, IN SPACE, Mother-Daughter adventure, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol and Monica were traveling through space when they found what seems to be an abandoned ship drifting away. Inside, they find other victims left behind by Thano's decimation, and survivors too.





	Adora

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I literally woke up with that idea of Carol and Monica saving a drifting ship, I tried to think of the plausibility of it, of the logistics, but then I gave up and just wrote the damn story!  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

Carol and Monica were flying through space at top speed, leaving a trail of light behind them. The stars blended together in their eyes, too quick to catch their light properly. They had just left the new Skrull colony, with plans to go check on Xandar and stop on every planet they came across looking for Skrulls. That plan was changed, however, when Monica spotted something in the distance. She stopped, white light bending around her to adjust to her changing speed. Carol stopped almost a mile later.

  
"What?"

  
"Look over there."

  
Carol flew back to her daughter and looked to where Monica was pointing. There was a ship slowly drifting through space, almost all of its lights off. It was long and large, and when Carol looked closer at the side she noticed the name of a company. Xandar Express.

  
"It's a commercial space ship."

  
Monica frowned in surprise.

  
"They have commercial space ships?"

  
"How do you think normal people travel from one planet to the next?"

  
Monica shrugged. She hadn't actually given it any thoughts.

  
"You think...?"

  
Carol bit her lower lip nervously.

  
"Only one way to find out."

  
They flew closer to the ship. They flew around, but couldn't find anything by peering out through the many windows. Finally, Carol noticed the escape pods tunnels on the ship's sides. They'd all been used.

  
"Whoever was inside they probably left a long time ago."

  
"Do we just leave it floating?"

  
Carol shook her head.

  
"Let's bring it back to Xandar, they could probably use the spare parts from the engine. Plus, we don't want it crashing down on a planet."

  
They moved closer to one of the escape pods tunnels. They flew into the tunnel, just large enough for a person standing. There was another door at the end, preventing them from accessing the inside of the ship.

  
"It's a double-airlock security," Carol explained. "Can you get in? Close the second door from the inside and the first one should open."

  
Monica nodded and phased through the door. She found herself in a barely lit room. At the back of it, the main door was sealed shut. Monica counted twelve escape pod tunnels on each side of the room. There was dust covering the ground, leaving a trail to the door which led further into the ship. Everything was quiet, deadly quiet. Even the sound of the engines, which Monica expected to hear, didn't echo in the walls.

  
She looked over at the computer screen behind her. Of course, it was written in an alien language she couldn't read. She was starting to learn but Carol was a terrible teacher, and she had a universal translator now, so all she needed to do was learn how to read, which was proving more difficult than it seemed.

  
"Hey, so there's a bunch of flashing signs and buttons. What do I do?"

  
"There should be a button that says 'Close doors' or something."

  
Monica rolled her eyes. She pressed the first button on the screen. Nothing happened. Then, she pressed the second. A little pop-up appeared with a yes/no question. Those two words at least she had memorized.

  
"Okay, well, either I'm closing the escape door or I'm going to open the airlock and we're about to be flushed into space."

  
"I'll catch you," Carol promised, shifting her weight slightly to resist the air that could escape the airlock if Monica was right.

  
Monica pressed the 'yes' button tentatively, ominously, afraid she would but suddenly thrown back into space. Instead, they heard the light buzzing sound of the tunnel door slowly closing behind them. Monica relaxed. Carol looked back at the closing door.

  
"See, not so... Watch out!"

  
A pipe passed through Monica's head. She turned around swiftly. The person who'd just tried to hit her still recuperating from their surprise. Monica tried to punch them away but they jumped back and tried to hit her again. She blocked the pipe with her arm and kicked the person's knee, bringing them down. They lost their grips on the pipe and Monica kicked it away.

  
"Stay down!"

  
She turned around and went back to the screen. Carol was glued to the window of the airlock, looking on.

  
"You okay?"

  
"Yeah, don't worry."

  
A new button had appeared on the panel. Monica supposed it meant 'open the first airlock door'. Before she could press the button, however, something got a hold of her, wrapping around her shoulder, and sent her flying back. She hit the back wall strongly and winced. She pushed herself back up. Something large and made of stone tried to hit her but she phased through their fist before she blasted them away. Whatever had just attacked her, it was bigger than her first assailant. A whole lot bigger.

  
Speaking of her first assailant, they had gotten back on their feet and picked the pipe back up. They tried to hit Monica again. She avoided two hits before something got a hold of her again and raised her over the ground. She looked up. Tree branches were wrapped around her arms.

  
The doors to the airlock burst open and Carol walked inside, her own yellow light illuminating the room blindingly.

  
"Captain Marvel..." she heard whispered from her first assailant, a woman she new realized.

  
"If you could put my friend down, I won't have to blast you away."

* * *

  
  
The ship wasn't empty. There were five survivors. Monica didn't have to think long to realize what they had survived. Three adults, two children. The woman who had attacked Monica with a pipe introduced herself first. She looked human enough, with long brown hair and pale skin, which probably hadn't seen the light of day in a long long time. Though there wasn't much light, Monica assumed she had brown eyes.

  
"I'm Adora Davan. Sorry for trying to attack you. We were expecting ravagers or worse."

  
"You're in charge here?" Carol asked.

  
Adora shrugged. She was in charge by default, because the two other adults didn't look much like they thought before they did anything. One was a stone man like Korg, but much wider and wearing only a leather skirt.

  
"I'm Gorr," he said.

  
"I am Groot," the last one said, the tree who had picked up Monica and thrown her about.

  
"How long have you been there?" Carol asked.

  
"We don't know. We rationed all we could, but it's a good thing Gorr doesn't eat. We would have been out very soon if you hadn't come around. You can help us, right?" she asked nervously, almost desperately.

  
Carol nodded.

  
"Of course. Let's see about restarting the engines if we can. If we can't, I'll push you all the way to Xandar. It shouldn't take more than a few hours."

  
Adora nodded and the three survivors led them further into the ship. All the lights had been turned on, and Monica felt compelled to at least turn her hand on and use it as a flashlight. The ship was falling apart, with pipes falling from the ceiling and water slowly leaking out in the corner. They walked all the way to the cafeteria, where they found the two other survivors.

  
One was another tree, but much much smaller, the size of a doll. He was seated on the table and sipping from a cup of soda. Monica had no idea whether soda was good for him at all. The other was a little girl, probably seven years old. She had pale pink skin and bright purple eyes and was laughing at the little sapling's antics.

  
"I am Groot," the big tree said when they walked in.

  
"I am Groot," the little tree replied in a much higher pitch.

  
"I am Groot," the big tree said again.

  
"I am Groot!"

  
The big tree picked up the little tree from the table a took it away from the soda. The little girl jumped out of her chair and was about to run to Adora when she noticed Carol and Monica.

  
"Are you Captain Marvel!" she said excitedly, recognizing the emblem on Carol's chest.

  
"Yeah, that's me."

  
"Cool!"

  
Carol smiled down at the little girl then looked over at Adora.

  
"That's everyone?"

  
The woman nodded.

  
"On Kronan, one Krylorian, two Groots and one?"

  
"Xandarian," Adora replied. "I'm from Xandar."

  
Carol didn't say anything but pursed her lips.

  
"Let's go look at the piloting booth, we can decide from there."

  
Adora nodded and led them to the cockpit.

* * *

  
  
They were completely out of fuel, forcing Carol to get back out and push the ship all the way to Xandar, while Monica piloted. She went through one of the evacuation tunnels again, and put the ship on her shoulders, grumbling:

  
"Here we go again..."

  
Meanwhile, Monica took the piloting seat, though there really wasn't much to do beside guide Carol away from the bigger debris she couldn't see. The ship was going so fast that once again the stars seemed to bend out of sight.

  
"You sure you don't want me to help?" Monica asked.

  
"Super strength is not on your list of powers, remember?"

  
"Yeah, you love to remind me every time I can't punch through an asteroid."

  
"Anything on your radar?"

  
Monica looked down at the controls in front of her.

  
"Nope. It's probably going to be smooth sailing..."

  
She placed her feet over the console and leaned back in her seat. Behind her, she heard light giggling. She turned around. The little girl from before and the little tree were peaking around the corner and looking at her.

  
"Hey there. What are you guys doing?"

  
"I am Groot," the tree said.

  
Monica knew it was his own way of talking and even her universal translator couldn't pick up on it, but that didn't mean it didn't leave her baffled.

  
"You've ever seen the controls of a spaceship before?" Monica asked as she took her feet off the console.

  
The girl nodded.

  
"We play here all the time."

  
"Yeah, of course. So you know how to fly it, right?"

  
The girl frowned and shook her head.

  
"I can show you if you want."

  
She smiled and nodded, running up to the seat. Monica helped her in the co-pilot seat. Groot followed and extended his little hands, turning them into vines, to climb up on the seat beside the girl.

  
"Alright, first, hands on the wheel."

  
Monica showed by placing her own hands on the wheel in front of her, and the girl imitated her.

  
"Now usually you would have to turn on the engines by pressing this button, then start the thrusters with this little lever, and bam, you're piloting a spaceship."

  
The girl pushed the lever to its maximum. If the ships had been powered they would have gone at full force. As it were, they were already going faster than the ship was intended to go anyway, thanks to Carol's super speed. The little girl started playing with the wheel, turning it one way and the other.

  
"And what does this button does?" she asked, pointing to another button among the dozens of them on the console.

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"Don't know. Maybe it starts the fireworks show."

  
The girl giggled and pressed the button, but nothing happened.

  
"I am Groot!"

  
Monica frowned.

  
"Yeah, whatever you say, twig."

  
The girl giggled.

  
"He said you didn't know how to pilot a ship."

  
"Did he now?"

  
"You don't speak Groot?"

  
"Nah, I'm not smart enough."

  
The girl laughed. They heard footsteps coming from behind them and Adora came to lean against the co-pilot seat.

  
"What are you two doing here?"

  
"I'm teaching them how to pilot a ship," Monica explained. "But they don't seem to appreciate my teaching methods."

  
Both kids giggled. Adora smiled at them.

  
"How about you two go to the kitchen, Gorr should have something for you."

  
"Yeah!"

  
Groot was quick to scramble off the chair, the girl right behind him. Once they were far enough, the sound of their footsteps barely echoing in the distance, Monica asked:

  
"Does the little tree really eat normal food?"

  
"I still don't know if he's supposed to but he likes it so..."

  
Monica chuckled, and Adora smiled at her. Monica noticed in the light of the stars that her eyes weren't exactly the same color. One was a darker shade of brown than the other, and she was sure it was natural and had nothing to do with the stars reflecting in her eyes.

  
"Thank you for your help. We would have probably died soon if you hadn't shown up."

  
"Don't thank us until your feet are on the ground. Things always have a way of going wrong in the most spectacular way when Captain Marvel is involved."

  
She was glad her coms were off because she could hear in her mind Carol's yelp of indignation.

  
"And who are you? I didn't catch your name..."

  
"Monica. I mean, it's supposed to be Photon but Monica is fine, really."

  
Adora moved to slide in the co-piloting seat. She sighed.

  
"What can we expect out there?"

  
Monica frowned.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I saw the look on your friend's face when I mentioned Xandar. Is it gone?"

  
"Not completely. Almost three years ago now, this guy named Thanos he took all the Infinity Stones and he... snapped half of everyone out of existence."

  
Adora leaned back, her eyes shutting forcefully. When she reopened them, she let out a long breath.

  
"I knew something was off. Suddenly everyone tried to rush out of the ship, and everyone was turning to dust... Some people escaped in the pods, others just dusted away in the pods while they were being ejected... We thought it was some sort of sickness but it happened so suddenly. Three years..."

  
"That's a long time to be stuck in space with a kid, a rock and two trees..."

  
Adora had a small, sad smile.

  
"Maybe it was for the better. We waited for months in the hope that someone would find us or that we would suddenly dust away like everyone else. Nothing ever happened. It must have been chaos out there."

  
"It's still is."

  
Adora nodded, her eyes on the stars.

  
"You lost someone, that day?" Monica asked.

  
Adora shook her head.

  
"I was traveling alone. Visiting friends on Aakon. I hope they're okay... You?"

  
Monica pursed her lips.

  
"My mother. It was... hard. But there's nothing else we can do now."

  
"I guess there isn't."

* * *

  
  
They reached Nova in half the time they needed, simply because Carol was tired of carrying things around all the time. She placed the ship in the first clear area she found. The city was still trying to rebuild from Thanos' attack, but with so few survivors and so many rubbles to clear, it took a lot of time. The Nova Corps and a few medics were waiting outside for Carol to blow up the door. The ship didn't even have enough energy to open the door. The five survivors were led out, eyes blinded by the sun and the feeling of gravity suddenly weighing down on them.

  
Monica came to stand beside Carol.

  
"I think you crushed your previous record."

  
"It's me, the universe's best tow-truck!"

  
Monica chuckled. They watched as the medics took care of the survivors, making sure they were okay, helping them down to take some blood samples or rock sample in Gorr's case. Adora stayed by the little girl's side while the medic took care of her, refusing to leave her side.

  
"We should probably ask the new Nova Prime about the Skrulls still hiding here."

  
Monica nodded.

  
"Then off we go again."

  
"You don't even want to stop to rest?"

  
Carol shrugged.

  
"What for? I'm not tired."

  
"Well I did nothing and I'm exhausted. I don't have your stamina, okay?"

  
Carol grinned.

  
"That's also something your mom used to complain about."

  
Monica grimaced with disgust.

  
"Are you serious right now!"

  
Carol laughed while Monica glared at her. Adora approached them then, a blanket wrapped around her. She really did look sickly pale, and Monica assumed she would be better after a few weeks on the ground.

  
"Thank you."

  
She crushed Monica in a hug, and Monica wondered how she was able to muster so much strength when she looked so frail. Adora placed a quick kiss on her cheek before she pulled away and walked away. Monica remained stunned for a moment. Carol chuckled.

  
"Yeah, thanks for seating and doing nothing while I carried the ship around!"

  
"What..."

  
Carol smiled and crossed her arms.

  
"It's okay, you can have this one."

  
Monica watched Adora return to the medics, and a small smile blossomed on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Adora isn't just a reference to She-Ra, it's also the name of the Queen of Xandar in the comics.


End file.
